


May the Dread Wolf take her

by benjlover3604



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjlover3604/pseuds/benjlover3604
Summary: Solas can not understand why he has such a need to be around the Inquisitor, she is a human and he can not let anything get in the way of his end goal, even his own happiness. So when he pushes her into the arms of another what will he do when jealousy shows its ugly head. Will he be able to maintain his composure? Or will the Dread Wolf expose him self sooner then he wanted.xxxThe matter was simple, he would go to her. He would make her scream his name and beg for him to please her, but he would not. He would use her and release his own desires. Then he would be done with her. He just needed to get her out of his system. 
With a smile pulling at his lips he snarled, "May the Dread Wolf take her."





	

I own nothing…..  
Xxx  
Xxx  
Xxx

 

Athena Trevelyan was a marvel even among fellow mages, her snow white hair and bright green eyes caused all who glanced at her to look again. With her caramel color skin and long legs, she was the optimal of fine breading. She kept said hair in one long braid that reached down to her lower back, she loved to use it in battle flinging her head around so that the thick braid would wrap around her enemies’ neck and draw them to her. 

And not to be outdone by her appearance her attitude was just as wild, she was set firm in her opinions and would fight tooth and nail until she came out on top of almost all arguments she was involved in. And if she couldn’t win people over with her looks and honey words. She would beat them into the ground until their opinions didn’t matter and then she would smile and say the same thing each time,

“Glad you could finally be made to see reason, see you soon.”

It was rare though that Athena couldn’t talk or flirt her way out of any disagreement. It seemed that the years of circle treatment did nothing to dampen her noble attitude and way of carrying herself. She was used to getting what she wanted, and that’s why the apostate elf sitting across from her frustrated her so much. She had never been turned down before, let alone from a man. But the elf seemed to brush her advances off with a smile and then turn the conversation into something about the fade or a spirt he had befriended. 

Not that Athena didn’t love his stories, next to Varric’s, Solas’ tales of his adventures were the best she had ever heard. Often she found herself on the small couch in his rotunda listening to him explain in detail of some meeting with a wisp who was part of some epic battle in history. She would always end up star-eyed sitting on the edge of his desk listening. 

Now for instance, she sat on the floor with her back against the back of his seat just listening to him translate some old text they had found into elven. The way the words rolled off his lips made her shiver with pleaser. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to slip into one of her fondest day dreams. 

Solas sat at the edge of his desk watching her. The look in his eyes was that of a predator, he watched as she strutted up to him. Her hips swinging with every step, the thin red dress that clung to her body left little to the imagination. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when she stopped in front of him, teasing him as she looked up with hooded eyes.

“Tal la’ven” He said still leaning against the desk. 

And without being told the inquisitor knew what that meant, he wanted her to take of the thin cloth that hid her body from him. She couldn’t help the smile the pulled at her lips as she looked at him. Standing only an inch or two shorter then him she was able to keep eye contact as she pulled the dress up and over her head, then let it fall to the floor beside her.

Her body shivered as a low growl rumbled from deep in the elves chest. He cursed under his breath in elven then started to circle her. With a soft touch he traced a line around the middle of her stomach to her back. Letting her head drop back she shifted her legs together at the contact. Her breasts were heavy and swollen with need, her nipples hard and begging for attention. 

Her body was a wonder to him, she was not built like the elves he had been so accustomed too. Running his hands down her shoulders he smirked as she shook beneath his touch, he stopped as he got to the curve of her bottom. Then stepped so he could press his chest to her back. Moaning at the heat from his body she wiggled against him, trying for more contact. 

Without warning his hand came down hard on her left butt cheek, but it wasn’t pain she felt it was pleasure. Enough to make her gasp and beg for another. 

“Ohhhh……oh please again.” She pleaded to him.

“Shhhh. Val nieme” He purred in her ear. 

His hand caressed where he had spanked her. The flesh already a nice shade of pink. Cupping both cheeks in his hand he squeezed gently. Then leaned to whisper in her ear.

“What do you want Plla’meh” he said, as his hand went back to stroking her backside. 

“mmm…..you….I want you…” she said shivering are his fingers moved up and down her body. 

His hand came down hard again on her bottom. With a snarl he wrapped her braid around his wrist pulling her head back to him. “I have little time for games. Now tell me!” 

Her moan was loud and long as he pulled her braid to the left make her expose her neck to him. Her hands kneaded her heavy breasts as she felt his teeth scraped across the newly exposed skin. His growl seemed to deepen when he looked over her shoulder and saw her. Shoving her hands aside greedily her cupped her chest himself. Pull sharply on her nipple and sank his teeth into her neck. 

“My patience grows thin, now tell me what you want or else,” he used one hand to pull her hips back flush with his, “En rall’ urhterin” He added threw his teeth.

Her eyes popped open as she felt his thick cock pressing into her ass threw his pants. She could feel the wetness at the tip and knew if she was see it now there would be droplets of pre-cum pooling at the top. The thought made her moan once more. 

“I want you to bend me over your desk.” She said quickly “And I want you to fuck me from behind while you finger my tight ass hole. I want you to be able to feel me tighten on both your fingers and your throbbing cock.” 

“Ma’ elnun” Solas moved with a speed that would put any rouge to shame as he pushed her to his desk. Pausing for only a moment to swipe all his books from the top, he then flattened her to the wood. Running his hands down her back he kept one palm pressed to her lower back, keeping her flat on the desk. He used his foot to kick her legs apart opening her dripping wet pussy to him. Plunging to fingers inside her he hissed at how tight and hot she was. 

When his fingers were coated in her juice he removed them from her heat, then slowly let them slip into her ass. Pumping them in and out he removed his hand from her back and used it too free himself from his pants. Stroking himself to the sight in front of him he hissed as sunk into her folds. He waited fully inside her until she was wriggling against the table trying to get him to move. 

 

“Beg.” He said, she could hear the smile on his lips as he ran his free hand over her ass.  
“Please” she answered back breathlessly. “Oh please fuck me with your thick cock.”

 

He hummed in approval, “Now say your mine.” He traced strange shapes on her ass cheek with his finger as he spoke. “Say I own you. That you will do whatever I want.” 

Athena moaned as he began to slid his fingers in and out of her ass again. “Ohhhh, I’m yours. You own me. Use my body however you see fit….Masssterr” she groaned the last word.

Solas’ head fell back at the sound of her calling him master, his cock swelled inside her and he almost shot his seed deep into her right then and there. 

 

“Inquisitor?” Solas’ voice pulled her from her fantasy. Tilting her head up she saw that he was looking at her over the back of his chair.

She couldn’t help the flush that came to her cheeks as she hopped up and moved like she was brushing dirt off her pants. 

“I’m sorry Solas I must have lost myself there for a moment.” She smiled at him and his eyes softened. Pulling her braid to her front so she could play with the lose hair at the end she added, “You know how I love hearing you speak in elven. There were so little elves in the circle I never got to hear it much.” 

“Well I’m sorry to say I have finished all I was able to make out from the text. Water has badly damaged most of it.” He said then flipped the threw the water logged pages of the tome. 

“A pity.” She said her mind still hazy from her day dream. Her body ached with need. 

“And we were just getting to the good part.” Solas added with a small smile.

“..what?” she asked her face reding once more. How had he known what she was thinking about.

“The book? We were just getting into the details of the text.” He clarified then arched his eye brow. “Are you feeling well inquisitor?”

She nodded quickly, of course that’s what he had meant, gods she really needed to pull her self together. Trying to save face she shook her head, “Oh yes, I’m sorry. I’ve just distracted myself thinking. I apologize. No need to worry.” 

“About what?” He asked the smile returning to his lips. 

“Excuse me?” she asked her voice a little higher then normal. 

“Of what were you thinking? Like you said you quite enjoy listening to me translate texts in the past, so I am curious of what pulled your mind away from the activity.” He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned on the edge of his desk. She closed her eyes and tried not to let her mind see that it was in the exact same way as in her day dream. 

“Oh well, it was..” she cleared her throat and started again, “ I mean what I was thinking about was…” she stammered. Solas eyes seemed to shimmer as he watched her look anywhere but his face. 

Just then Cullen stepped into the rotunda passing by to get to his office. He seemed to be completely focused in the report he was reading and didn’t even seem to notice the two standing in the middle of the room. 

“Cullen!” Athena said a little too loudly, causing the commanders head to snap up. Solas’ smirk dropped from his mouth.

Athena nodded and righted herself. “Yes Cullen, I was just thinking of the reports I still have to go over with the commander. She squared her shoulders and walked over to Cullen. 

“I don’t remember any reports that have come in lately that need your approval, maybe you..” Cullen started but was cut off by Athena place her hand on his arm. His whole body seemed to turn to jelly and he quieted instantly.

“Come commander we don’t want to bore Solas with small maters such as these.” She moved to pull him along. “Come let’s talk in your office.” Cullen nodded and followed her.

Solas shook his head and noted that the commander reminded him of a puppy dog rather than the fierce lion that people called him. Clearly he was in love with Athena, jumping at her very command like a well-trained pet. 

Rolling his shoulder, he sat back down in his chair, trying to calm himself. Leaning back, he put his hand to cover his eyes as he recalled what just happened.

He had been deep into his translation when a sent hit his nose. It was one he knew of well. The sweet musk with a hint of sweat, stopping mid-sentence he waited. If he was wrong, then Athena would soon ask him why he stopped and he would chuckle and continue reading. But as the seconds ticked by the only sound the filled the air was heavy breathing. 

He leaded back in his chair and could feel the small movements from the other side, Athena was shifting behind him. His eyes glassed over and hands balled on the desk. A hunger that he had pushed down long ago came clawing its way to the top once again. What was it about this human that drawled the beast from him? 

The smell of her arousal hit him full force now and he breathed in deeply as he listened to her labored breath. 

He tried to image what she was picturing in her mind right now. She wanted him, that was a fact that he had learned weeks ago. It was in this vary room that had stumbled into her while she was in the grasps of passion. 

xxx

It was late, all of Skyhold was asleep, or so he thought. Normally he slipped into sleep easily and enjoyed his time wondering the fade, but tonight all he could think about was his past. The fate that he had caused his people, all the suffering they went through because of him. So for once in his life he found himself wondering the castle halls, hoping to calm his mind. 

He was about half way down the main hall when he heard it, a soft whimper. He paused titling his head so he could hear clearer. This time it hit his ears as a breathily moan, raised a brow as he realized the sounds were coming from the rotunda. It was odd because the left hand always made sure to clear that tower out when she left at night, he would always roll his eyes when he wanted to work late into the night on something at his desk but was not permitted to stay because of some spy masters over active brain. Guards did not even patrol that tower after a certain time. So it was very odd to say the least that there should be any sounds what so ever coming from that location. 

Moving silently in his bare feet, he tip toed to the door, leaning closer he tried to listen for any clue who was inside. 

“Solas….yes right there.” 

His body froze once more. He knew that voice, Athena spoke with a gentleness that could not be mistake for anyone else. Just like now his pulse quickened, and the hunger whispered at the surface of his very being.

There was no innocent way to explain what he just heard, the inquisitor was inside his office pleasing herself to thoughts of him. Instead of feeling the usual disgust of when a human threw herself at him, he felt something different. Pride, it seemed to fill every part of his body. Here is a woman who could have any man in the whole keep and where was she? Fingering herself to his image. The lust came next, he doubted that whatever she was doing to herself was even half as good as he could make her feel. His body burned with the need to feel what it felt like to be inside her. 

Last to reach him was the anger, the anger for knowing he could never act on any of these emotion. He had joined the inquisition for one reason and one reason only. To reclaim his orb and strip down the walls to the fade. A relationship was not possible, especially with a race the most likely would not survive his action of reclaiming the fade. 

There was still apart of him, however small, that wanted to give her what she wanted. The wanted to see her laid out in front of him crying in pleasure as he slipped in and out of her body. A part of him that wanted to hear his name being screamed from her. He used that part of him to justify his actions. 

Opening the door just enough for him to see threw his gaze fell on her. She was sitting on his desk his chair had been knocked to the ground giving him a clear view of her. She sat with her legs hanging off the side of the wood and her fingers plunged in and out her pussy. Her hips lifted with each thrust, and he noted that he hair was free of its usual braid. It hung lose and spilled off the other side of the desk. His grip threatened to break the door as his hand tightened over the wood, a soundless snarl pulling his lip over his teeth. 

She was an oddity, never had he laid with a human, it just wasn’t done. He should close the door and walk away. But his pride kept his feet planted firmly where they were. He could smell her now, the sweet aroma that came from her dripping cunt. His senses were not that of a normal human, or even a normal elf. His ears could pick up the sound of her fingers slipping in and out of herself, and his nose was full of her musk. Straining even tighter he made the wood creak as he clenched his fists. 

 

Athena was too enthralled in her own body to notice the sound. He counted himself lucky for that and moved silently closing the door and walking from the hall. Walking out into the court yard he was able to regain control as the cold mountain air hit him. What had turned Athena in to the creature of lust that was grinding itself on to his table at that very moment. He shook his head, better off he didn’t know. Walking slowly, he headed back to his room. And for once in his life he hoped for a dreamless sleep. 

Xxx  
Xxx

Sitting back at the very desk that she had pleasured herself on a sigh left him. The day after he had seen her was just as confusing for him. Walking to his desk he found it just as he had left it. Even leaning down acting like he was picking paper off the floor he could not smell her on it. Only the smell of soap and water. She must have scrubbed it after she was finished. He didn’t know why but the disappointed him. 

Looking at the door leading to Cullen’s office he grimaced, normally she loved to flirt with him and would not have let anything interrupt their time together. Why was she so shy today? With what seemed like that millionth sigh of that day Solas pushed the thoughts from his mind. They were not helping him focus on his ending goal, he could not allow her to cloud his mind when there was still so much to do.

Xxx  
Xxx

Athena sighed as she closed the door behind her. Letting her head fall back against the hard wood she stared up at the roof. 

 

“I starting to think this had little to do with reports.” Cullen said watching her from where he stood in front of his desk. 

She smiled at him. “I’m sorry Cullen. I needed to get away and couldn’t think quick enough on my feet.” 

He huffed and shook his head, “I seriously doubt that.” Walking around to sit in his chair and leaned back a smile pulling at his lips. “The women who talked herself out a jail cell and into the positon of inquisitor.” 

“My actions with the inquisition seem to speak for themselves.” She said walking over to lean on his desk. 

“That they do. But don’t take credit away from your words. You could talk a Templar into preforming blood magic.” 

Athena laughed at this. “Oh? Is that you saying your willing to play with a little magic?” She wiggled her eye brows at him, making him go red in the face and stutter his reply.

“I…what I ment…..by the maker..” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Easy Cullen. I was kidding.” She said walking to lean next to him. Athena had to admit he was very handsome. The way his golden eyes seemed to shine when he was happy. And the rippling muscles you could see under his armor, she had once been with Dorian in the court yard went the commander was training the recruits shirtless, and she had to almost physically restrain the other mage from jumping on top of Cullen. 

She didn’t know why but flirting always came so easy when she was with Cullen, she should be warrying of the ex-Templar but instead she made it her goal to try and make him blush. He was too cute when he was stuttering threw a sentence. With a small amount of annoyance she thought of how the it was the exact opposite with Solas, she was the one grasping for words and turning red from head to toe.

But to say the years of fighting had been good to him was an understatement, she could only imagine what all that hard body would feel like over her. Or better yet under her. For the second time this morning she was pooped out of her day dreams, but this time it was Cullen’s small gasp of pain that pulled her back. 

She watched has he rubbed his temples, knowing it had to be bad for him to show pain she moved behind him. 

“Inquisitor?” he asked noticing her movement. 

She ignored him then knocked his hands away from his head replacing them with her own. 

“How bad is it today?” She asked as she worked small circles into his temples. 

“It’s not. Just a small head ache. Nothing more.” He said his eyes clenched shut, his body was constantly fidgeting. 

Athena stopped and moved around so she had a hand on each arm rest caging him in his own chair. Leaning down she spoke with her face inches from him.

“I do not like to be lied to. If you want to save face out with your troops, I understand. But you do not do it with me. Is that understood?” She said her voice hard but caring at the same time. 

Cullens eyes dropped from hers and he looked down at his hands. “I….” he cleared his throat and started again, “I am not at my best today.” 

Nodding the inquisitor leaded back up and stepped away, walking over to the door she called over her shoulder, “take your chest plate off please.” Then when she got to the large thick wood she flipped the lock over to closed.

Walking back she saw that Cullen was hesitating, a hand at the clasp to his armor. 

Sigh she walked back to him, “Cullen you have to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you.” She reached up and cupped his face, “You know that don’t you?” 

 

“Of course, forgive me.” He moved to unclasp the metal chest plate, the set it on the floor beside them. “As I said, I am not my best today.”

“Your forgiven! Sit down.” Athena said pushing him into his chair.

Cullen let out a laugh and looked up at her. “What now?” he asked the smile still on his face.

She smiled just as wide and slipped her legs on either side of him, straddling him. Laughing out loud she could feel him stiffen immediately. “Calm down Cullen.” She laughed and then moved closer so now she was sitting completely on his lap. “I need to see your eyes as I’m doing this.” She adding then raised her hands to his temples once more. 

“I really think this is necessary…” he started but was cut off by Athena.

She dropped her hands and looked at him, “Are you willing to go to a healer?” She asked. 

Cullen straightened his shoulders and set his jaw. She took that as a no. “Are you going to tell me immediately if something I do causes you any discomfort.” She asked rising her eye brow. His jaw ticked in response. 

“That’s what I thought. I sitting like this so I can heal you while being able to feel your heart beat and see your eyes, which show your discomfort more then you know. I also like to see your breathing that will show if you’re feeling discomfort as well.” She kept her eye brow raised and put a hand on her hip. “So do I have your permission to continue or should I find some ropes to tie you down with?” 

“My apologies. Please continue.” He said his hand squeezing the arms of the chair. 

“Thank you. Now just relax. Let me do all the work.” She said sitting fully on his lap again. Her fingers worked small circles into his temples adding tiny amounts of healing magic as she did so. 

She looked at his eyes and saw that he had them clenched shut. Smirking she tried to put him at easy, “Cullen……Cullen look at me.” She stopped moving her hands and waited for him to open his eyes.

When he did she was still smiling. “You have to look at me for this to work. I need to know where the kinks are when healing you and because you won’t tell me, I need to see your eyes.” 

He nodded and looked at her. When her hands started again she saw his left eye flinch. Pouring a little more healing into that side. She was able to repeat the process until he no longer flinched. Noting that he was still very stiff she moved her hands down to the base of his neck and started her small circles again. 

She watched as his eyes moved to flutter closed but he fought to keep them open. She giggled and shook her head. “Cullen you can rest now, this part is just for fun.” She said then winked at him. 

He nodded then groaned as his head fell back against the chair. Working her fingers, she dug into her shoulders trying to loosen them. Warming her hands with magic she slid then under the collar of his shirt now working skin to skin. 

A deep rumble came from Cullen and without thinking he lifted his hands to rest on Athena’s hips. She paused for a moment looking at him, the growl made all the feelings she had push quickly down with Solas come right back to the surface. Her body ached once more, the heat started to pool between her legs again as she worked his shoulders a little rougher. 

Feeling a difference Cullen opened one eye to look at her. A new flush had risen to her cheeks and her breaths were coming in pants. She could only assume she must have looked appealing because soon she could feel Cullen’s member harden and press right where she need friction the most. Raising her eyes, she looked at him pulling her lip into her mouth to chew.

“By the maker.” He said leaning to put his hand on the back of her neck, steading her in his lap. 

She couldn’t help thrust her hips in small circles, causing his cock to rub against her. Now it was her turn for her head to fall back and a groan fall from her lips. Cullen used his hand on the back of her neck to pull her mouth slowly toward his. When they were just centimeters apart both let their eyes drift shut.

“Commander, I have the reports you wanted from sister…” The young scout stopped when he saw what was going on. Turning her head, she placed it on Cullen’s shoulder trying to hide her embarrassed face. She couldn’t even hear the exchange between Cullen and the scout but from the rumble in his chest she could tell he was less than happy. Lifting her head, she watched as the scout back tracked out the door and pulled it shut. 

Pushing herself up she untangled herself from Cullen’s lap, noticing his grasp tighten around her for just a second before he released her from his hold. She stood to the side smoothing out her cloths. 

“Side doors, good for safety not so much for privacy.” Athena said playing with the ends of her braid. Cullen stood and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Inquisitor, I’m sorry…..I should have..” Athena cut him off. Walking over she raised on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his check. 

“You should have done nothing. I am the sorry one. I should have been able to control myself a little better than that.” She smiled and cupped his face again. “Tell me if your pain gets worse again. If healing you is half as fun as that was, I will not hesitate to come when you ask.” Then with a wink she added “In both meanings of the word.” 

Cullen blushed again and taking her que Athena walked out his office with a chuckle. 

Xxx  
Xxx  
Xxx

Solas was just cleaning up his work, it had been a long day and wished to hurry and get to his room so he could settle down and slip into the fade. He was just collecting his last book into his arms when his ears pick up on a conversation happening in the hall to Cullen’s office. 

“Are you sure it was the inquisitor?” said the female scout to a male one. 

“Of course it was her, you know any other mages with white hair?” The man snapped back at her. “Now I’m stuck with basement detail because I interrupted them.” 

Solas moved closer so he could see them. 

“So the commander is getting his sword polished by the lady herald and in you walk talking about reports from the left hand.” She said laughing. 

“It’s not funny triss, I’ve never see him so angry. I thought he was going to strike me down where he stood.” The young scout was sitting on the ground and shook his head. 

“Yeah I bet he was. Could you imagine being balls deep in the most wanted women in the world and then so duff coming in and spoiling the whole thing.” She was now wiping a tear from her eye. “And you said you saw her walking out a few moments later?” she asked

The boy just nodded. 

“Oh maker, and you ruined him spurting his troops all inside the inquisitor.” She hit him on the shoulder. “Well when you go missing at least we know who is going to be the one that killed you.”

Solas could hear no more of this. Walking away he walked with new purpose, down the hall and straight to his room. When he got in he flung his books to the table. 

Why would she do this, she didn’t want the commander. Not like she wanted him. With just his voice he had her quivering with need, her pussy soaked at the thoughts of him inside her. But yet here she was giving it up for the stuttering bumbling commander. He snarled as he thought of her sliding up and down on Cullen’s lap.

She was his and her was this human thinking that he can just swoop in and steal her from him. Solas balled his fists at his side, he did not share. Walking to his door he rested his head against it, giving himself time to calm down. Taking in a few deep breaths he was able to let go of his fists and control his breathing. 

The matter was simple, he would go to her. He would make her scream his name and beg for him to please her, but he would not. He would use her and release his own desires. Then he would be done with her. He just needed to get her out of his system. 

With a smile pulling at his lips he snarled, “Fen’Harel ma halam’e” 

Xxxxx  
Xxxx  
Xxxx  
Okay guys there is more to come, if you could be so kind, tell me how ya liked it. (or if you didn’t, but then again you could just keep that to yourself.) thanks for reading. 

Eleven that I made up so it could fit the story-

Tal la’ven- Take it off  
Val nieme- have patience  
Plla’meh- my pet  
En rall’ urhterin- I will take you like a beast  
Ma’ elnun- my pleasure  
Fen’Harel ma halam’e- may the dread wolf take her


End file.
